


药不能停

by Tremella



Category: Babylon Berlin (TV)
Genre: Implied/Referenced Drug Use, M/M, aber tatsächlich ein Silly-Naive-Sweet, ein bisschen Non-Con
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-26
Updated: 2018-10-26
Packaged: 2019-08-07 20:50:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16415717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tremella/pseuds/Tremella
Summary: 是作者药不能停。要赶在第三季打脸之前赶快搞个3P的PWP出来。过几天原著就出下一本了，感觉黑帮X格里安的CP也该被打脸了。





	药不能停

有一个人在周五来拜访拉特警官的办公室，但格里安并不在，他带着夏洛特和范宁去看路易森城的什么犯罪现场去了，他的副手切温斯基接待了这家伙。那人说他是“亚美尼亚人”派来的，这叫切温斯基有些紧张，他知道，他们在俄国火车一案上获得了这些黑道分子的……帮助？也可能是互相的捣乱。而众所周知的，局子里有许多警官吃着亚美尼亚人的贿赂，切温斯基不希望自己的上司与这些人走得太近，不是出于什么道义，而是他知道一旦和这些人扯上关系，就如同上了贼船，难以脱身。那人并没有发难，只是留下了一份难以理解的口信：“手和胶片”，切温斯基甚至搞不清这是否是什么威胁。  
格里安回来之后，切温斯基向他报告了这个事。他的上司愣了几秒，然后说道：“嗯，这个人，在火车一案上给咱们提供了线索……”他说着切温斯基早就都知道的事。在一天剩下的时间中，格里安似乎都有点魂不守舍，这叫切温斯基确认那个口信大概就是个威胁。

药店学徒罗伯特知道今天又会有人来送拉特先生的“专用药”。最近的跑腿人不是那个看起来很凶的神职人员了，而是个年轻的疯子学生类似的家伙。拉特先生在之前一次拿药的时候忽然停顿了一下，带有怀疑地瞪着他和老板，罗伯特觉得莫非是这个人察觉了什么，毕竟是个警察——但之后就仿佛被什么打败了似的，认命地付了钱、拿了药就离开了。罗伯特有次偷偷打开了药品的包装，瓶子上并没有标签，他试着闻了闻，并不能确定是什么，但目前看来拉特先生还相对地活蹦乱跳的，大概没什么可担心的。

格里安庆幸今晚海尔嘉和弗里茨正准备坐夜车离开柏林，去东海度假几天。海尔嘉刚来到柏林时一副离不开自己的状态，格里安在开始时觉得很受用，但在越来越多的事情发生之后，他不由得觉得有些束缚——他不想把那归结于夏洛特，她现在只是同事和聪明的好帮手——他叫自己这么想，只是由于公事繁重，就没那么多精力去关注海尔嘉了。他庆幸在自己感到烦躁得无法忍受之前，海尔嘉就不那么粘着他了，甚至主动提出带弗里茨去度假。  
至于亚美尼亚人的口信，提到了这两件事那必定来者不善，海尔嘉和弗里茨出城去至少能保平安。在离开之前海尔嘉给他打了药。格里安已经知道现在的药是阿诺给的，但是上一次的药并没什么昏睡不起，只是平静舒缓，这叫他收回了一些抵触。而他和阿诺虽然已经相认，但毕竟隔阂过深，他们在那次之后也只是同意每星期去施密特博士的疗养院进行一次治疗，如同普通的医患。阿诺并未勉强，也没多说什么，即使如此格里安也需要强忍着心里的诸多逃避情绪和尴尬。但他也知道，那个黑帮分子尚未对他进行打击报复，部分也是看在他哥哥的关系上。他什么都做不了，只能坐等这些事怎么发展，等麻烦找上、或者幸运地被忘掉。

而后格里安意识到这又是那次叫他昏睡不醒的药，但为此也毫无办法。他觉得自己又落入了什么陷阱，不过只要海尔嘉和夏洛特不受到威胁，就没什么可怕的。  
他似乎记得有人闯进了他家，把他带上车，他昏昏沉沉地想着，该来的还是要来的。这么说来，加入警局里和黑帮串通一气的警察中，对亚美尼亚人表达臣服与忠心，似乎是唯一的选择。  
他发现自己身处一张床上，在一间有着炫目东方装饰的房间里——药品叫他视线不清，那些光线和颜色太过刺激，他想把眼睛闭上，但又努力睁开试图叫自己清醒。他发现有人看着他——并意识到这人正是他的哥哥：他早该料到的，本来就不该寄希望于阿诺是站在他这一边的，阿诺有各种理由叫他今后的日子万劫不复。  
“大概是海尔嘉搞错了剂量，我们并没想在你昏睡的时候绑架你。”他哥哥这么说道，仿佛那就是个轻松简单的事实。  
格里安当然不相信这说法。他想说些什么，诸如“我就不该相信你是对我好意”或者“你和那亚美尼亚人早已狼狈为奸”之类的，但什么都没说出来，只是把脸转到另一边去。  
“不过好消息是，那些影片中最重要的内容，还有拷贝——特别是我们父亲的那一份。”阿诺说道，他伸手把格里安的脸转向自己，“因此那损失不算什么。埃德加的手也已经好了，虽然他并没从火车案中捞到什么，这很是令人遗憾，但他已经看在我的份上决定不再追究这件事了——所以埃德加现在只是想为他的宽宏大量讨到一些好处。”  
格里安觉得自己手中的筹码为零，警局中已经有了足够多的腐败警察为亚美尼亚人提供保护伞，他微弱的一份根本算不上什么。但也只能问道：“什么好处？”  
“当然如果你配合的话，也并不会损失什么，甚至会获得享受——我会尽我所能叫我亲爱的弟弟享受这个。”阿诺抚摸着他弟弟的脸颊，格里安眼睛下的黑眼圈倒是有些消退，大概最近几天睡得还不错。  
格里安陷在舒适得罪恶的床垫里，然后意识到了可能发生的事情。他的哥哥吻上他的额头，就仿佛童年时的晚安吻。他想起少年时拉特兄弟在乡下河里游泳，那时他自己还是个刚开始发育的瘦弱少年，阿诺已然长大成人。

“埃德加。”阿诺对打开门进来的人打招呼。格里安现在才知道那个亚美尼亚人的名字——或许也不是什么真名。那家伙穿着衬衫和马甲，边进屋边摘掉了领结。  
“施密特博士。拉特警官——很高兴见到您。”格里安转头看了一眼阿诺，似乎觉得亚美尼亚人在这时候对他俩还是如此称呼是一件很可笑的事情。  
“我已经和他说了，您希望获得一些好处。”阿诺说道。  
“是的。拉特警官，您将和我做爱。”  
格里安惊异于对方的直接。“没有别的选择？”他问道。然而那两个人对他的抗议毫不在意。  
“请您务必保证我的弟弟也能享受到一些。”阿诺建议道。  
“这您应该是最清楚的。”埃德加挑了挑眉毛。  
格里安在迷糊中没搞清楚这句话还有什么意思，他的哥哥便开始解他的裤子。他试图挣扎，然而阿诺已经隔着内裤握住了他的阴茎。  
“放松。”阿诺建议着。格里安还没想好自己是应该干脆听从建议，放松去享受这个，还是努力绷着神经，不叫自己的阴茎在对方的抚摸下变硬。后者其实不好做到：当阿诺把他的裤子和内裤全都褪下去，又将双腿向上折叠的时候，产生了下身被一览无余的羞耻，这羞耻感叫他回忆起了刚进入青春期时的一些模糊的想象。他哥哥挑了一些凡士林抹在他的后穴，他下意识地想要挣扎，历史身上肌肉松弛无力，但是现在那个亚美尼亚人也加入了。那人坐在床沿，按着他的双腿，端详着阿诺向他的后穴深入一只手指。  
“您是第一次做这种事吧？”他问格里安。  
格里安不想理会对方。后穴被手指入侵，而后被深入按压到前列腺，这些奇怪的感觉已经够他消化一阵的了。他的括约肌大概也比平常松弛了一些，阿诺的手指并没太感受到激烈的抵抗，只是在按在前列腺的时候才痉挛着抽紧。  
亚美尼亚人拿出一款莱卡新出的35mm小相机。“我很乐意先留点纪念。”他说。  
阿诺两根手指深入着格里安的后穴，另一只手握着那根阴茎。埃德加寻找着拍摄角度，可以将格里安迷离的表情和下半身的风景都拍到，又不会暴露到另一个人。格里安甚至无法责骂对方越发无耻的行为，他觉得阿诺给他的药里可能有什么糟糕的催情成分，叫他忍不住挺着胯，去寻找他哥哥手上的更多刺激。  
埃德加拍了几张，便收起了相机。他解开裤子，将已经半硬的阴茎凑在了格里安嘴边。他示意着格里安转过脸去服务这根家伙。  
“注意你的牙齿。”阿诺说道，而后他仿佛是为了示范一样，将格里安已经完全勃起的阴茎放入嘴中。  
格里安努力用嘴唇和舌头去招待埃德加的阴茎——他知道自己做得肯定毫无章法，但只求不用牙齿磕碰到对方。而当埃德加捏着他的下巴，叫他保持着张嘴的姿态，而试图将阴茎顶到他的喉咙时，他的咽喉被刺激得反射收紧，而生理泪水也忍不住流了下来。还好埃德加没折磨他很长时间，便把阴茎退了出来，沾着厚厚一层他的唾液。  
“他准备好了吗？”埃德加问阿诺。阿诺已经将许多润滑送去了格里安的后穴，希望这足够，再加上药剂的松弛作用，他的弟弟应该不会受伤。

格里安想赶快结束这一切。即使有润滑准备他还是感到了撕裂般的疼痛。他躺在阿诺的怀里，阿诺还玩弄着他的乳头，试图叫他分散一些注意力。埃德加托起他的臀部，将阴茎全部插入。当他好不容易接受被充满的状态，觉得也没有那么糟糕的时候，埃德加开始了动作——摩擦和拉扯，他的后穴承受了过多的触感，神经似乎无法处理这些信号，又发散到了身体各处，比如脚尖仿佛在触电。阿诺握住了他软掉一些了的阴茎，但这反而叫他无法控制地夹得更紧——获得了埃德加一声低吼，以及后穴更清晰的感觉。  
埃德加变换着角度，当他顶到格里安的前列腺的时候获得了一声哀叫和肌肉抽紧。格里安伸手想要抓住什么，他的身体被阿诺禁锢着，却觉得有种没来由的安全感，即使他身在一个淫乱的夜总会，同时也是黑帮的巢穴，被两个男人几乎可算是强奸着。他伸手却碰到了阿诺被烧伤了的脸颊。阿诺捉住了那只手。“感受到了吗？”他的哥哥问他。格里安不知道他问的是指对前列腺的刺激还是脸上的伤疤。  
“您可真是一位混账的哥哥。”埃德加评论道。他俯下身，压着格里安的双腿把它们架在肩头。他吻着对方的嘴角，但并未深入，只是胡子蹭得格里安有些发痒。他继续说：“您的弟弟要可爱（süß）得多了。”  
阿诺轻笑了一声，并没有反驳什么。他梳理着格里安的头发，将浸着汗水的头发向后拢，露出额头。阿诺的手指微凉，叫格里安感到一点舒爽和清醒，即使体内那个异物还在摩擦着，他觉得那简直要磨出火了，难以想象明天他怎么走路。  
但是不得不承认埃德加是个不错的床伴，这并不能完全算是一场强奸。而当埃德加把他两条腿推向一边，重新慢慢顶入的时候，那阴茎进入得更深。他蜷缩在那儿，如同在啜泣，这姿势仿佛回归母体。阿诺握住他的阴茎，用拇指刺激前端。他就这么射了出来，在他哥哥的手上。埃德加停下动作，享受着他的痉挛。格里安有点庆幸，他们给了他这么个喘气的时间。而后他尝到了自己的精液，是阿诺的手送到了他的嘴边。他迷糊地试图拒绝。  
“您不想试一试吗？”埃德加问阿诺。  
“你怎么想的呢？”阿诺问格里安。格里安不觉得自己能够拒绝，他毫无威胁力地瞪了一眼埃德加。  
“我的好弟弟。”阿诺将这沉默当成了同意。埃德加退出自己的阴茎，他相信将会看到很棒的场面。阿诺扶起格里安，叫他跪趴在那儿。他觉得这时候叫格里安不看到自己的脸大概是个好选择。他的阴茎已经硬得胀痛，他之前并未意识到自己的前列腺液已经将还未脱掉的裤子沾湿。这惹来了埃德加的调笑，不过反正这里也有他可以换的衣服——他从未想到过他对格里安身体的渴望也是这么强烈。  
格里安的后穴湿热紧致，他插进去的时候忍不住舒服得叹了口气。埃德加在一旁看着，他在想如果远在科隆的老拉特看到这一幕会怎么想。于是他又拿出来相机，拍了几张。当然他不会真把这种东西给那老头子看：这只是他的私人收藏，最多……可能用作威胁格里安的一个筹码，但他现在觉得其实都并不需要了。格里安他喜欢这个。  
格里安难以想象他们居然真的做出了这种的事情。即使阿诺已经隐姓埋名，对外早不是他的亲哥哥，但是——这种背德，和小时候懵懂的幻想混在一起，叫他感到了兴奋。他在阿诺的顶弄下呼吸急促，射过一次的阴茎又有些抬头。  
“他喜欢这个。”埃德加凑过去，在阿诺的耳边说道。阿诺感觉到埃德加还硬着的阴茎阴茎蹭着他的臀缝。他用手胡乱握住，撸动了几下，说道：“您可以去那一边。”  
格里安觉得自己根本顾不上这个，他哥哥的阴茎在后穴横冲直撞，自己的阴茎还被把玩着，而埃德加这家伙又把他的那根东西塞在了自己嘴边。但他只能这么做了。他几乎是趴在了埃德加腿上，心不在焉地张开嘴含住了对方的阴茎。  
“这倒比不上您的。”埃德加评论道。格里安这才模糊地意识到他的哥哥与这个黑帮分子到底是怎样的关系。他之前以为他们最多是一起干一些邪恶勾当，或者什么淫乱勾当的伙伴——而不是两人之间的淫乱勾当！他努力地消化着这个事实，却忘了用嘴唇把牙齿包住。他的尖牙嗑到了埃德加的阴茎。对方嘶了一声，将阴茎抽了出来，那根家伙拍打在他脸上，前列腺液和他自己的唾液模糊了视觉。  
“这可不乖，小格里安，我亲爱的小弟弟。”阿诺说道，同时给那屁股来了一掌。  
格里安叫出声，他的屁股疼得火热，却忍不住想要更多，他仿佛回到了小时候，对做错事时，来自母亲与哥哥的的惩罚有些恐惧，但是其中更多的却是不为人知的期待和羞耻兴奋。  
“做错了事该怎么办，亲爱的弟弟？”阿诺继续说道。  
“需要……我被惩罚……”格里安如愿地又获得了一巴掌，而后则如愿地更多。他的屁股灼烧和疼痛着，但是脑垂体分泌的吗啡却叫他感觉到更多的欣快。他的眼泪混着刚才的前列腺液和口水，蹭在了埃德加的腿上。  
埃德加根本没料到这个。他望向阿诺，阿诺只是冲他一笑，在那张毁容的脸上看起来无比诡异。  
格里安的阴茎在他自己小腹和床单之间摩擦着，他还想要更多，但他觉得自己要到了，就忍不住偷偷摸摸扭动着蹭自己。阿诺发现了，伸手过去握住：“还没到时候。”他加快了速度，没多久就射了进去。他把格里安又翻过来，交给埃德加——格里安觉得自己躺在了刚才摩擦阴茎的床单上，黏糊糊的——虽然实际上他浑身已经沾满各种体液。埃德加抬起他一条腿，不容置疑地一插到底——挤出了一些阿诺刚射进去的精液。  
格里安喘息着，他几乎在搂着坐在床头的哥哥，仿佛溺水之人的浮木，阿诺则安慰似的抚摸着他的身体。不过至少这时候他能痛快地获得一个高潮了，当阿诺又握住他的阴茎时，埃德加也伸出一只手握在上面。  
高潮时他几乎无力出声。埃德加也很快射在了他的后穴里，拔出来的时候带出了几滴两人混在一起的精液。格里安不想动弹，他蜷在床上，却瞥见了埃德加和阿诺在交换一个吻。  
阿诺发现了格里安的目光，他建议道：“我们该去洗个澡。”

即使是埃德加的浴缸，塞下三个男人也很拥挤。格里安被迫伏在埃德加胸前，下半身则被阿诺掌控着。之前他先被阿诺清理了后穴中的精液，他敏感的皮肉已经碰到热水都会觉得疼痛了。而屁股上的掌印肯定还在，他不敢相信自己居然由着阿诺做出了这种事。  
埃德加胳膊搭在浴缸边缘，一只手夹着一根雪茄。他望着格里安躲避着自己的目光。他把雪茄凑在格里安嘴边——似乎跟之前叫他口交的态度没什么区别。“来一口试试，你肯定没抽过，美国货。”  
格里安犹豫了一下，不过还是抽了一口——确实是他没尝试过的玩意。他干脆就不去理会埃德加，自顾自地抽了起来。  
埃德加若有所思地对阿诺说：“想不到您还有……这种偏好。”  
“这不是什么萨德主义，”阿诺解释着，“只是心理学。”他想找他自己的烟，但并没带到这里来。因此招呼格里安：“给我来一口。”  
格里安起身，挪到浴缸的另一端，把雪茄递给他哥哥。他想，小时候，或许是在河边，或许在家里的浴缸里，他大概会掀起一阵水花，而后阿诺又会报复过来，即使哥哥年长他许多，也能陪他玩起来。  
不过他还是忍住了，只是把雪茄递过去。  
阿诺看到他似乎在思考什么，问：“怎么了？”  
“没什么。”格里安回答。

格里安早上醒来后，恍惚记得梦见自己在乡下，和阿诺玩了好久，直到累得在马厩睡着了。而后才意识到自己不在乡下，不在科隆，甚至都不在自己家——那张舒适得罪恶的床，他昨天在上面干了什么——  
他的哥哥似乎也刚醒，躺在那儿望着他。  
而昨夜荒唐的另一主角埃德加已经起床了，正坐在不远处的小桌旁喝着咖啡看报。“早安。”他对醒来的两人说，  
“早安。”阿诺回应着，不过还是冲着格里安。  
格里安不知道该说什么。  
“如果年轻的弗里茨，知道了你睡了他的妈妈，又睡了他的爸爸——”阿诺试图开着无聊的玩笑。  
格里安愣了一下，说：“你倒还想着海尔嘉和弗里茨。”他根本不想提起弗里茨，一想到那孩子他就开始头痛。  
“海尔嘉，她是个好姑娘，我以为她现在跟尼森家的少爷搞到了一起。”  
格里安倒不知道尼森少爷是什么家伙。“那么你和这个人，”他看向埃德加，“搞到了一起。”  
“这……说来话长。”阿诺看向别处。  
格里安沉默了一会，说道：“这不代表什么。我是说，我只是接受了……接受了你们的惩罚。”  
“是的，你可以这么说，即使你不可否认获得了愉悦。肉体和精神的愉悦，或许和你与夏洛特在舞厅跳舞一样的意思。”  
格里安没有回答他。  
“吃点东西吧，然后去我那里。”阿诺起身开始穿衣服，“我给你……上点药。”  
格里安愤恨地觉得自己的屁股确实应该被处理一下。他想着自己去药房的话还得费一番口舌，买回家被海尔嘉看到免不了又得说一些真假的话。“你就是被他操完之后，自己给自己上药的吗？”他实在是忍不住想要占一些口头上的便宜，虽然那也毫无意义。  
阿诺望了一眼埃德加，感叹道：“我的弟弟多么可爱。”  
埃德加清清嗓子，又继续喝咖啡看报，表示并不想参与拉特兄弟的对话。


End file.
